


Another Love

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: And I'd sing a song, that'd be just oursBut I sang 'em all to another heart
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Gemma Normanton, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been in my head for a while. Please enjoy.

[Another Love](https://vimeo.com/449163932) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
